Romantic Princess
by ShAm3 0F LuV3
Summary: Sakura has always dream of being a princess, well that dream is about to come true. She just found her long lost biological grandfather and he is the richest man in the world! See how Sakura deal with living under a roof with 4 boys!


**Since "Romantic Princess" was voted the highest. So I'm deciding to do the story. I will have to complete this story first before I finish "Falling In Love." I am truly SORRY!!! **

**Declaimer: I do not own the title, plot, or the character! **

_Intro_

"_Every ordinary girl dreams about one day waking up to find that she is now a rich girl. That would be so great. Able to sleep until you want to get up. Have afternoon tea and gossip without worries, living a princess like life. Of course, a wonderful princess life like this has one thing that can not be missing. And that thing is a beautiful castle."_

A girl thought as she stares at the toy castle in front of her. **"But a dream is called a dream because it's hard to find in reality. It's more realistic to sleep and get some rest. First, I'm going to roll around on my Princess bed!" **The girl said in her mind as she made her bed and jump on it. Suddenly, BANG!

"DAD! YOU DIDN'T FIX THE BED!" The girl screamed.

* * *

That girl was happily ridding her bike to school. She was wearing a black shirt that said "Don't Mess with the Damn Pincess" and a pair of jeans with a chain. On her feet was a pair of Nike Air Forces. The oddest thing about the girl was that her hair was the color of cherry blossom. "Excuse me! Coming through!" She yelled as she zoom passed a few people on the sidewalk. In front of the girl was Ino, her best friend. 

"Sakura, you are finally here," Ino said as the girl, Sakura park her bike in its place. Ino was wearing a black vest over a white button up shirt with a mid thigh length denim shirts. On her feet was a pair of black plush Mary Jane. Her blond hair was tied in a high ponytail on her head. "Why are you so late?"

"Our restaurant had a big mouse," Sakura replied, "My boss said if I caught it then there is a prize of 200 dollars!"

"You really went to catch it?" Ino asked as she made a sick face, "Mice are so gross!"

"Of course, it was for 200 dollars!" Sakura said happily, "Hurry, let's go!"

"COME AND GET IT!" Ino said as it passed out flyers.

"THANK YOU!" Sakura said as people put papers in a box.

"Hello, come and get it."

"Thank you," Sakura said as she took of the bear costume she had on.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Ino asked, fanning herself. "It's so hot today."

"I know that it's hot today," Sakura stated, "But wearing the costume gets me an extra 100 dollars."

"Just for that 100 dollars, you might end up with a heat stroke," Ino exclaimed.

"Save little by little, 100 dollars one day and 1000 dollars in ten days, 10000 dollars in 100 days, one year is 36500 dollars!" Sakura said, clapping her hands happily. From a far distance a man with glasses was staring at them.

"I really don't get why you work yourself so hard," Ino confusedly said, "Even if you earn 36500 dollars more this year, it's still very hard to get enough money to buy a house down payment. Think about it, to buy a house in Tokyo cost a lot of money!"

Sakura was thinking about what Ino said. **"Maybe she's right, I don't now."**

"No matter how hard it is, I have to try and see," Sakura stated, "Right?"

"That's true," Ino said, turning around. She stare wide eyes at the man staring at them and smiling.

"Eh…..," Sakura said, turning towards Ino. She wonders why Ino was so quiet so she tried to surprise Ino.

"AHH!" Sakura yelled, but Ino won't move.

"Sakura, do you feel like someone is watching us?" Ino quietly said.

"…"

"Yeah, it's director," Ino said, pointing to the man that was staring down on them. Sakura turned around surprise. Sakura and Ino smiled and waved at the director. The director was glaring at them. So they hurried and got back to work.

They work for about 30 minutes before Sakura started feeling dizzy and her head was hurting. She started wobbling and tripping until some guy accidentally ran into Sakura, making all the papers fall out of the box. Before Sakura knew what happen, her mind was surrounded by darkness and she fainted.

"**Sometimes only sometimes, I wish I could wake up and not have to worry about money no need to be in the hot sun to earn a couple hundred of dollars, tiring myself out, of course, I only think about it. How can I wake up, to being a whole new person? Those things only happen in fairy tales" Sakura thought as her mind was completely being absorbed in to the darkness.

* * *

**

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!"

Sakura eyes shutter open to see her mom and dad hover over her. She sprung up and realized that she was in her bedroom, lying on her bed.

"Why am I here?" Sakura asked as she looks around, "Wasn't I handing out flyers?"

"When you were working, you had a heat stroke and fainted," Her dad, Jiraiya stated.

"Ino and the director took you home," Her mom, Tsunade said.

"Then what about my pay?!" Sakura cried, "It's all gone and I wore the costume under that hot sun for so long to!"

"Who said it's gone?" Tsunade asked. She rose up a 500 dollars bill; Sakura stared wide eyes and smiled. "The director said you work really hard even thought you didn't finish but he still gave you 500 dollars!"

"The director look evil, but he's really a nice guy!" Sakura happily said as she took the money out of her mom's hand.

"Sakura, don't worry about you tuition. Mommy and me will think of something," Jiraiya said, nodding his head.

"Your dad is right, everyday you get up to work in the breakfast restaurant, and then you go and pass out flyers and work at fast food places. If you keep going, your body will not be able to handle it," She stated.

"That's right, when you came back from work just now, daddy had a heart attack," He exclaimed.

"Actually today was okay, it was only because it was too hot and I got heat stroke, Sakura smiled, "Also, the reason I want to earn money is not only to pay for school, there are other reasons!"

"What other reason?" Jiraiya asked, curious at the subject.

"It's a secret," Sakura stated.

"A secret?" He asked, starting to cry.

"My precious daughter has secrets and won't tell me!" Jiraiya cried, "My heart's broken!"

"Ah….honey don't cry, don't cry," Tsunade said, patting his back.

"Daddy, your acting skills are horrible," Sakura stated, "I can't even feel sorry for you",

"Is it that bad?" He asked.

"Hehehe….it's not that bad," Tsunade lied, "Alright Sakura, rest for a while. When it's time to eat, mommy will call you."

"Remember to rest," They said before exiting out of Sakura's room.

"Okay."

"**As long as I have my parents with me, I feel like the happiest person ever! Our family is poor but we aren't missing anything. But I would really like a bigger house; I need to at least save up for the down payment," Sakura thought. **

Sakura was about to leave her room when something catch her eyes. It was a flyer about a town house called "Royal Palace," **"This name even sounds expensive. One square feet is 1.2 million dollars! Smallest is 100 square feet! That means……….120 million dollars for one single room!" Sakura thought in shock, "I work my butt off now. One month I get 2000 dollars, even if I don't eat or drink, I still have to wait 400 years to buy one!" "400 years, then I would have to start passing out flyers in the Ming dynasty," Sakura sighed. She looks back at the flyer once more. "Even if I could not eat or drink, I can't live those 400 years. But…..this goal must be easier than a castle." Sakura look on the bottom of the flyer to see 4 persons. "This person looks the most handsome and elegant," Sakura thought about the first guy than she turned to the second one, "He's good too, His smile is great." She then turn to the last two, "The other two are really cute too. Lucky, handsome and rich, that's what they called born with a sliver spoon in their mouth," She said as she place the flyer on her bed, "I only have clay spoon, that's okay, everyone has different destinies," She thought as she look out the window.

* * *

**

Gates open as 2 police cars leading out 4 black BMW Mercedes Benz S300, heading towards a certain girl's house. Sakura was sleeping on her bed when her house started rumbling. She woke up to see her castle falling of her cabinet. In front of her house park the 6 cars. Guards surround the apartment complex. Suddenly people started surrounding and pushing their way through for a better view.

"I want to see."

"Me too!"

"What is this?"

Sakura's father just got back from the store, when he sees LOTS of people surrounding his house. He was about to leave the crowd to enter his house, but was stop by a guard.

"Sorry, this is my house," Jiraiya stated, going passed the guard.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"MOVE YOU ASS!"

"I CAN'T SEE!"

* * *

"Why are there so many cars?" He mumbled to himself as he entered the doors and went up stairs to his house. Once he reaches his floor, he shows a man in suit, standing in front of his house. He was curious at who the man was, so he decided to ask. 

"May I ask who are you?" Jiraiya question the man. The surprised man, turn around and smile.

"Are you Mr. Sanin?" The man asked.

"Yes, maybe……maybe not," He hesitantly replied, looking around for someone who might be listening.

Suddenly the door to his house open and out come his wife.

"Heavens, what happened?" Tsunade asked looking around, "Jiraiya, WHAT THE HELL YOU DO?"

"You two…….don't have to worry. We are not bad people," The man stated.

"Then what kind of people are you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am the Konoha's housekeeper, Kakashi Hatake."

At the sound of the family's name, Jiraiyaand Tsunade started looking sweaty and frighten.

"KONOHA FAMILY?"

"The richest family in the world, Konoha?"

"That's right," Kakashi nodded, I represent Mr. Saturobi Konoha to ask Mr. and Mrs. Sanin for an item that is very precious to our master."

"Hehehe….Mr. Hatake, you are really funny," Tsunade laughed, "How can we have something precious to Mr. Saturobi?" "We don't have anything, right?" She glared ask her husband.

"OF COURSE NOT!" He exclaimed, "We are not bandits or jewel thieves." Tsunade sweat drop at the husband stupidity.

"Mr. Hatake, are you sure you have the right person?" Jiraiya asked hopping that they are not the family Hatake is looking for, but luck was not on his side today.

"Yes, we already investigated thoroughly," Kakashi admitted, "The precious item to our master is at your house."

**Cliffhanger!! Sorry that the chapter wasn't so long. I promised to update soon so I can finish this story and then finish "Falling In Love" but for now you will just have to wait!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**JA NE!!!!!**


End file.
